You Ate My Jello
by crittle247
Summary: It had only been a few hours since Marty Deeks had fallen asleep. He had passed out right after he picked at his lunch, and Kensi is looking for something to keep her busy.-Short little scene filler for "Personal" Enjoy


A/N: So I wrote this when I spent 8 hours in ER when my sister was really sick. 3 of those hours were spent in a chair as she was asleep and I was bored out of my mind. And like I said in my other NCIS: LA Fic, "Personal" is one of my favorite episodes. Enjoy and let me know what you all think.

**You ate my Jello**

It had only been a few hours since Marty Deeks had fallen asleep. He had passed out right after he picked at his lunch the hospital had provided. It had been then that the events of the morning had finally taken its toll on him. Now Kensi sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to man looking out for him. Her tail bone hurt and she wanted to do nothing more than slip off her shoes and relax. Yet it would never happen, and that chair was a big reason why. Kensi did however put her feet up on the edge of the bed and slid to the end of the seat and found some relief. However time was still moving at a crawl and her mind was going crazy with boredom with each tick and tock of the clock.

The radio on the LAPD guard chirped with news from the outside world. The officer moved quickly to turn down the volume to a low level. The different change of sound drew the attention of Kensi to the active world thru the partially opened glass door. She watched as nurses moved in and out from curtain drawn rooms, stopping to chat to each other before moving onto their next task. Periodically the paging of different medical personnel blasted over the intercoms.

A twinge of pain shot into her back forcing Kensi to stand from the god forsaken chair. She walked around the small room trying to stretch. She soon found herself at the foot of the bed studying her sleeping partner. His stubble face was relaxed and looked pain free, no doubt thanks to the morphine. His shaggy hair clung lightly to his forehead and it looked a few shades darker than normal. Her dark eyes moved to the monitor and watched the steady spikes on the forever moving line and listened to the soft beeps it created. It was a comforting sound that gave her that extra assurance that her partner was still alive.

Her cell phone vibrated loudly. She reached in her pocket, answering it quickly. "Yea, Sam," she said softly. Deeks slightly moved at the sound of her voice.

He answered, "I'm faxing a list of names LAPD compiled of people that might have been behind Deeks' shooting."

"I'll go through them when he wakes up. Any luck on your end?" Kensi asked quickly as she stepped outside of the room to see if a nurse was coming over with the fax. But she saw no movement of any kind.

"Eric is trying to hack into Santo's phone. See if that can't lead us to the man behind the guy." Sam ended the call as Kensi moved back into the room.

She went over to sit down on the small couch hoping that it would be softer on her rear end. However it provided very little comfort. She sighed deeply. The men in her life need to stop getting shot. Her butt can only sit in hospital chairs so much. And the weeks she spent sitting by Callen's bed last year just about filled her quota. At least Deeks was just recovering from two gunshot wounds not five and would spend less time in the hospital.

Kensi looked back at Deeks and found herself grateful that the LAPD Detective was asleep. She didn't want to see the winces of pain and the discomfort on his face. Not because she couldn't handle that sort of thing but rather because that wasn't the Marty Deeks she knew. She only knew the one with the dorky smile and the jokes on his lips.

Nurse Debbie walked into the room with a file in her hands. "This was just faxed over for you."

"Thank you," Kensi said as she took the file.

Debbie did a quick check to make sure everything was working fine before leaving the room. Kensi looked at the list of names and sighed. There were a lot of them though not as many as she knew she had but she'd never bring that up. She placed the folder next to her on the couch and let her head lean against the back. She felt her eyes start to close and sleep seemed like a good idea. Yet as she felt herself slip deeper into unconsciousness a voice nagged in her mind to stay awake.

'_You're on protection detail. You can't trust the guard outside to protect Deeks from any threats. You must stay alert!'_

Kensi's eyes snapped open as she quickly stood up. The couch was no longer an option. She looked around the room to find something, anything, to keep herself occupied. A small plastic cup of untouched green jello sat on the tray of food. Moving towards the try, she replaced the jello with the folder and grabbed the spoon that he never used. Kensi sat back down in the evil chair, putting her feet back up on the bed. Pulling back the lid, she dug the spoon in the green snack and took a bite. It was warm and tasted like the cheapest jello on earth, but it was something to do.

She only had a few bites of the jello before she heard a tired voice coming from the bed. "I was going to eat that."

Kensi fought back a smile. She was now saved from the boredom and warm jello.


End file.
